Leia-ISD Iron Fist
Freelance Mission: Recovery of Rebel Agent While waiting for his astromech to calculate the jump co-ordinates and return to the fleet with his squadron, Ensign Kenobi picks up a distress signal from a capture Rebel Agent on board the heavily damaged ISD Iron Fist. Disregarding a direct order, and convincing his wingman Darklighter and many of the crew of the Aldera to come along the party penetrates the remaining defenenses of the ISD. GM - It is the intention of this section to be done as off-line gaming Location: Makeshift Triage Area, Lower Decks ISD Present At location: Talon, I8-U2, Uninjured Imperial Officer (Rebel Agent), sick and wounded, stormtroopers Available by Comm: Kenobi, Valinar, Joey (escaping prision area) Talon: "Ma'am, you don't appear to be seriously wounded at all" Organa: "We are going to walk out of this area nice and slow" Talon: okie dokie Talon: I'll be escorting this solider to my ship for extended treatment. Be right back. Talon: If that was your distress signal, we are here to rescue you. May I contact my team via comm? Organa: I have been watching you, you handle imperial medpacks like a soldier who has had much experience with them in the field. You are also administering aid to their people. It seems highly unlikely that you are here to get me out of here, now shut up and move along. Switch to alternate channel 7 Biggs: This is Red 4, Rogue Squadron, we are for real. They'll never stop us. Who is this? Organa: This is Operative Tantive 4, I have information vital to the survival of the Rebellion, under extreme torture I revealed to Vader the location of our Rebel Base. High Command must be informed, get out of here now! Talon: Wonderful girl. Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Talon: The medical aid was just a ruse to get us on the ship. My associates are in the prison wing right now looking for you. We can all leave on our ship and take you wherever you need to go. Biggs: "... Gorbie, you can have the comlink, stop being so grabby" Organa: "Lets go, but there is something I have to take care of first, up 3 decks, near the prison bay, are you with me, or shall I meet you at the hangar?" Talon: I'm with you, lead the way. Organa: Lets go . Soldier, I need you to keep up your impersonation guise. Find Chief Warrant Officer Mackey, and come up with some some reason for him to come join you in this Meeting room alone. I will meet you there I8-U2: "Mistress IV, I am delighted to inform you that as a class 4 espionage droid my services are entirely at your disposal. Upon request I can engage my deluxe interference generator, to confound recording devices. If your tactically imperative knowledge is computerized in nature, please feel free to install it within my data core for safe keeping. In the event of your untimely demise, I will be most pleased to in delivering the details, and if possible your body to the proper Rebel agents. Important details you may not be aware of: the actor Joey Zarack is part of our crew, and happy to sign holoplates. And no, you cannot switch me off." Organa: , This is a most useful droid. I had a code cylinder taken from me when I was captured by the ISD Devastator, since my transfer to the Iron Fist, I do not know if this data was simply destroyed, or transferred with my belongings to this ship. Surely Vader has taken this information with him when he departed, but there could be a chance. Taking the prison block area by force is too risky, but it may be our only hope. Droid, what is your name? The last droid I entrusted with this data was destroyed with all the other escape pods from my ship. You will be in danger. Talon: : I'm on it. Exeunt Talon. I8-U2: I'm I8-U2, I have a storage compartment for a code cylinder or my core itself if the data is found. Tactically we are at a disadvantage, increasing our odds is advantageous. The immediate termination of local command in the infirmary is advisable: this triage facility is too close to our exit route, the hangar. On your recommendation I will begin the termination of able-bodied Imperials in our location. My blaster and protective shield are ready to engage on your command. An addendum: a stun blast for the wounded and disabled is an option. Organa: I8, welcome to the war. , Tendra did a good job on you. At last check, the Iron Fist was commissioned with 8200 Storm Troopers. 4000 have been deployed in the Duro system, and at least 1000 were killed in the attack on the ISD. Upload the crew stats, and floor plan from my Datapad. Comm channel 15, to communicate directly with me. Do not engage Imperial designated "Darth Vader", he is a superior foe. Anyone else, terminate with prejudice, including the non-able bodied Elsewhere, near prison complex 2187 Gorbie: : Biggs, you have to take this ship and get the information to high command. I'm going to stay behind and make sure we get that information. Biggs: Since when did you become wing commander? We are in this together. It'll be like old times Gorbie. Gorbie: : You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I wasn't sure if you really wanted to dive into this more than you already are. Tough to tell after I ejected youfrom a Y-Wing. Let's do this. Gorbie: : Operative Tantive 4, this is Red 12, Rogue Squadron, what is your status, and where should we meet you. Organa: : Red 12, excellent. We will rendez-vous on the prison deck in 20 minutes, near the prisoner equipment storage area. Gorbie: : This is Red 12. Confirmed on rendezvous. If you're going back to section 2187 though, we've already cleared that out looking for you. Organa: ''': Find storage locker recently accessed in the last 24 hours, that should be the one with my equipment. '''Gorbie: : Located, I have the code cylinder location, it is storage shelf 20. It's sealed. Organa: 'Figure it out soldier. ''Gorbie attempts to unlock the storage shelf, looking for a key on a downed officer (killed by prison guard). Finding the system is electronic, he uses his Laser tool from his all purpose RONA utility belt and carefully cuts out the wall pannel to the storage compartment, being extremely careful not to damage the contents inside. It will take him some time to complete. '''I8-U2: I will secure our exit and leave this comm channel open for progress details. When this section is secured I will inform or alert to unexpected status changes<>. I've updated my information. Pacification begins<>. *Performs a quick system check, while marching back into the hangar infirmary and marching up directly to the commanding officer, ending with a smart stand-too, and a servile head nod.* "Sir, I have new information about this triage. There has been some kind of processing error. The area has been updated to a morgue." "Error Correcting, engaged." "Correcting." "Error fixed." "Status updated." "Deleted." "Hard shutdown." ... GM: 2 Darkforce points awarded to I8-U2, and the area is clear of everything that once drew breath. Talon locates Chief Warrant Officer Mackey in the triage area. Talon: Sir, I've treated the seriously wounded and now I'm running full medical exams for all the officers. I have set up a private area in meeting room 5187B if you would care to join me there. Mackey: ' Happy to leave my post to go study some anatomy? Wanna play 'Doctor', Doctor?" happily sexily escorts him to the meeting room> ''Mackey enters the room, expecting some good times. Instead, Organa leaps from the darkness, wraps some material around his mouth to mute him, kicks him in the back of the legs, pins him down, shoves her vibroblade in his abdomen and turns the blade a few times. '''Organa: How does it feel to be the helpless one! . Soldier, end this miserable bag of nerfhearder shit. Exeunt Organa. Mackey: mmmihibhmmm mmm MMMMM! ! Talon: I hope you enjoyed your full body exam, you torturer. GM: 0 Darkforce points awarded, field paladin justice, and he was a scumbag. Talon heads to the hanger, feelin' justified. Talon also notes Mackey's Datapad, which received new data Datapad: Report acknowledged. Sighting of AWOL TIE Marine Min Talon confirmed, and reported to Major Voss. Please note, that based on captured video footage on ISD Iron Fist, sector Moff Vorru has overridden the order for capture, and replaced with Shoot on sight. I8-U2: *Whistling in Binary, spinning Pistol on a digit before locking it back down in the holster* Situation is normal. How are you doing?. <> Pacification Complete. <> 'Organa: ' So quickly, well done. Disable all access corridors except the ones we will be travelling down, and the nearest ones that Red squadron will likely travel down. Red squadron has located my code cylinder, if you think they will need help, please assist. I will be making my way to the hanger deck now. Gorbie retrieves code cylinder, notes there are other personel effects, rediculous white robed outfit, hairspray, and a hold-out blaster with zero charge remaining, and makes his way to the hangar deck '''GM: '''Awesome, that was fun, we pick up the game in the en route to the hangar deck Location: Rebel Rendez-vous point Present At Location: Col Serra, Roth Serra: Roth, report Roth: Sir, it went down like this. I'll give you some bullet-points. *We arrived to find the Nebulon B freighter and the Transport vessel where they were supposed to be. *The freighter deployed TIE fighters on sight. *On approach to the freighter it got off a lucky shot and destroyed Min Talon's fighter on its first shot. (Later picked up by our support shuttle) *I led two strikes against the freighter, it was destoyed. *My fighter took damage, Joey Zarrick's was nearly destroyed. *You,sir, took out the TIE fighters. *Talion Valinar was instrumental in taking down the transport's defences, if a bit overzealous. *Our transports arrived and began docking procedures, Min Talon joined the boarding party. *Talion Valinar decided he wanted to join the boarding party as well, he left his fighter, took a spacewalk and knocked on an transport airlock. *We received communications from Gorbie-Wan Kenobi informing us of his intention to board the ISD Iron Fist to rescue a rebel agent, he requested assistance. *I did not go to the ISD Iron Fist as it was not part of my mission objectives. *Joey Zarrick decided to switch which fighter craft he was in, he took a spacewalk and took Talion Valinar's fighter. *Joey Zarrick then took his fighter to help Gorbie-Wan Kenobi. *I continued to keep an eye out for enemy craft while the transports were loaded. *I left the area when the fighter transport arrived. Category:Offline